


Kombucha Kisses

by warriors_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Closet Sex, Cunnilingus, Dominant Reader, F/F, Gen, Modern AU, SO, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Tongue Fucking, and its a cute name, bottom mikasa, but - Freeform, everyone in here is a college student, goth mikasa, goth mikasa bc she been on my mind for days😰, mikasa drinks kombucha here, no beta we die like men, sub mikasa, title has nothing to do w story, top reader, why not??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29858703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriors_simp/pseuds/warriors_simp
Summary: After a few dying spins and lingering giggles it finally landed on mikasa. Your heart dropped in a bit of pity and sadness. The quiet girl next to you moved her scarf up to her face, presumably to hide her blush of embarrassment.“Think it’s gonna land on Y/n?” Connie whispered to Sasha in a hushed giggle.Whipping your head around, you pinched the boy's thigh harshly, causing a yelp to leave his mouth, “Shut up, Connie!” A loud laugh burst from Sasha as she dropped her chips and fell on Connie’s shoulder.‘I’m not letting that poor idiot tell everyone I like Mikasa.’ Shooting the already scared boy a death glare, you turned your head forward again, just as the bottle landed on a new person.You.Modern AU with bottom goth mikasa.
Relationships: Connie Springer & Reader, Jean Kirstein & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman & Reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Kombucha Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from @1sadbean on my Annie x reader story.. go check it out if u want :)

Jean spun the glass bottle once more, laughing and loud conversations from the other young adults in the circle dying down in anticipation. 

After a few dying spins and lingering giggles it finally landed on mikasa. Your heart dropped in a bit of pity and sadness. The quiet girl next to you moved her scarf up to her face, presumably to hide her blush of embarrassment. 

“Think it’s gonna land on Y/n?” Connie whispered to Sasha in a hushed giggle. 

Whipping your head around, you pinched the boy's thigh harshly, causing a yelp to leave his mouth, “Shut up, Connie!” A loud laugh burst from Sasha as she dropped her chips and fell on Connie’s shoulder. 

‘I’m not letting that poor idiot tell everyone I like Mikasa.’ Shooting the already scared boy a death glare, you turned your head forward again, just as the bottle landed on a new person.

You.

Now your heart was dropping in fear. 

If it was even possible, Sashas obnoxious laughter got a little louder, and it was getting hard for Connie to contain his knowing giggles as well. 

“Well? What are you waiting for?” Eren took another sip of whatever alcoholic concoction that was in the typical red party cup. 

Mikasa sat up, turning to you and holding her hand out, “Are you coming, Y/n?”

The blush on the raven haired girl's face seemed to deepen at her question, but you weren’t sure if it was from more embarrassment or something else…

As you got up, taking Mikasa’s hand and walking towards the stuffy closet, you could hear the cheers and whoops of your friends fading a bit.

“Oops! I almost forgot!” Suddenly Jean shot up after the two of you, stopping you by your shoulders and twisting you around to face him, “Phones.”

You groaned internally, handing the device to jean. Mikasa didn’t seem to mind much, as she pushed the small rectangle into Jean's hand. 

Turning back towards the closet, you whipped your head around to look at Jean one last time, 

“Don’t go through them perv!”  
Jean feigned hurt at your words, as he shot you a knowing look before locking the closet door behind you.

The closet itself was small especially with the boxes and shelves piled into the space. It left just enough room for you and Mikasa to stand flush against each other. You could feel the nervousness radiating off of the pale girl. 

“How you feeling?” You tried desperately to fill the silence, not wanting to make her any more uncomfortable than she already seemed.

“I’m ok, y/n.” Her tone was neutral, as it usually was when she spoke. 

“Oh! That’s good.” 

‘Seriously. That's good??’ It seems your brain was just determined to embarrass you tonight.

“I think you look really pretty tonight, Mikasa.”

Mikasa was wearing a casual black dress with red and black striped socks that hugged up to her knees tightly. Plus her signature red scarf.

She nodded in acknowledgement, “Thank you, Y/n. You look beautiful as well.” 

Even in the darkness you could see her cheeks glow a rosy red, as you were sure she could see yours.

Mikasa checked her watch, seeming to read your mind. ‘It’s only been a minute??’ You glanced down at the small apple watch. 

Another minute or two had passed when your thigh was starting to cramp. You tried to readjust it, but your knee seemed to gently nudge against something warm.

You tensed. You knew exactly what you’d hit and you were sure Mikasa did to, from the bulging look on her face. 

“S-sorry Mikasa!! I didn’t know I-” She cut you off, “I-it’s fine.. You can keep it there.. The space is really cramped after all..so i don't mind.” If Mikasa’s face hadn't been right in front of you, you wouldn’t believe how red she got.

Another minute passed in silence when you just couldn't take it anymore. 

“Mikasa..?” The grey-eyed girl looked up to meet your gaze, “Yes, Y/n?”

Your faces were closer than socially acceptable. Her breath was on yours, and you could feel it growing hotter, closer.

“Can… can i kiss you?” Mikasa’s cheeks were bright red, nervousness evident in her.

You leaned your head down and pressed your lips to hers, delighted with how fast she pressed back.

She tasted like the Kombucha she opted to drink instead of alcohol, pomegranate and ginger lingering on her lips and seeping its way into the kiss. You ran your fingers through her black hair, moving it out of her way while simultaneously pulling her face closer to yours.

You decided to test the waters a bit, grinding your knee upwards into her crotch, eliciting the sweetest noise you’d ever heard from the girl below you.

You repeated the action, this time adding just enough pressure for your knee to rub against her clit in just the right way. Mikasa shuddered against your body, letting out a low whimper which was swallowed by your kiss. 

Still kissing Mikasa, you moved your hand downwind, passing over her breast, and up her dress, until your hand was cupping her pussy through her panties, moving the tip of your fingers in an agonizingly slow pace against her entrance.

You could feel how wet she was getting and it made your stomach do flips. You did this to her. 

“It makes me really happy that i was the only person to do this to Mikasa.” You whispered softly into her ear, licking the shell of it slowly. Mikasa bucked her hips into your hand in response. You pressed the palm of your hand more firmly into her clit, massaging your palm against it, causing a gasp and whimper to fall from her lips.

“M-more.. Please, Y/n..” Had your ear not been right next to her mouth, you might not have heard her tiny voice.

“What was that?” you questioned teasingly, stopping your ministrations on Mikasa’s pussy.

Mikasa let out a whine at the loss of pleasure, “Y/n..” She pulled her head back to meet your gaze, eyes pleading. 

As much as you wanted to tease the poor girl more, you could tell how pent up she was. Plus, you’d been waiting too long to get Mikasa like this, you needed to see her now.

You kissed the tip of her nose before pressing your forehead to hers. 

“What do you want from me, Mikasa? My fingers? Or my tongue?” Mikasa was visibly shocked at your directness, but she thought your offer over.

“..Tongue.” she decided, her voice quiet as ever. 

You smiled lovingly at her, before kissing her forehead and then bending down on your knees in front of the girl.

You ducked your head under her dress, breathing in Mikasa’s scent deeply. You pressed your tongue to her clit through her already soaked panties and held her thighs steady as she bucked forward into your mouth. 

Moving her panties to the side with your fingers, you wasted no time in getting your mouth on Mikasa’s for real.

You licked your tongue upwards from her entrance all the way to her clit, peeling her lips apart and tasting Mikasa on your tongue more vividly than ever before. Mikasa’s whine from above you went straight to your own pussy. You could feel the wetness starting to gather already.

When your tongue reached her clit, you closed your mouth around it and sucked gently, reveling in the way Mikasa’s fingers knotted into your hair, pushing you deeper into her hot cunt. “M-more!! Please don’t stop!!” She began to fervently grind her hips into your face, and you were sure you were in heaven.

It went on like that for a little while more, Mikasa moaning and panting as she fucked your face with gusto, finding a steady pace, before her hips buckled and you knew she was coming close to her release.

You moved your tongue faster, going down further once more and fucking her hole with your tongue, causing the girl above you to tighten around the muscle, and scream your name as her hot cum dripped into your mouth and down your chin.

You tongue-fucked the girl through her orgasm, relishing in her over-sensitive whines, until she gently pulls your head out from under her dress, untangling her fingers from your now knotted hair and falling to her knees. 

You catch her, pulling her into your lap and kissing her forehead lovingly, once again and petting her hair. 

“Thank you… for that.” she spoke softly into your neck, breathing your scent. 

“Of course,” Your spine tingled with nervousness. “I.. really like you, Mikasa.”

Her cheeks lit up, glowing a dark red. The room was silent for a moment, as Mikasa soaked up the information. “I like you a lot too, Y/n.”

You smiled down at the raven girl in your lap, locking her lips with yours.

“Oi! You two finally done in there?? It’s been A LOT longer than 7 minutes...” Jean's voice was slightly muffled through the door, but you both jumped up at the sound of it, pulling away from each other and cleaning off as quickly as you could.

“Yeah! Yeah we’re decent!” Jean mumbled something through the door, before opening it, hand over his eyes.

“Finally, holy shit.” You smacked his hand off his face, “I said we’re decent.”

Upon entering the room you were both greeted by lively giggles and Sasha handing Connie a $20 bill. 

“You two bet on this??”

“Of course we did! What? Did you think we wouldn't?” 

Smacking Connie’s arm playfully you headed to the bathroom to fix your hair, and possibly the front of your shirt.

Mikasa ran up to you as you were about to enter the bathroom, “There’s a movie this Saturday.” The shorter blurted out nervously. “I want to see it with you.” 

You cooed internally at her directness. It was very clear that she’d never done this before. 

“Will you go with me?” The small girl peeked up at you through her bangs, expectedly. 

“Yes! Of course i’ll go with you Mikasa.” She smiled, throwing her arms around your neck and kissing your cheek. 

“Text me the rest of the details after the party is over, Ok?” Mikasa nodded, power-walking off to Eren and Armin happily, to tell them about her latest achievement.


End file.
